The present invention generally relates to a communication system, a device and a method of transmitting data. In particular, the present invention relates to such systems, devices and methods for use in DSL technology.
The present invention generally relates to the field of communication systems and communication services. Providers of telecommunication services nowadays frequently offer data services in addition to conventional telephone services. When copper wire pairs are employed, in addition to plain old telephone services (POTS), data services may be provided using various xDSL technologies, such as SDSL, SHDSL, ADSL, or VDSL. When DSL technologies are utilized, a DSL modem or DSL transceiver has to be provided on both a customer side and a central office side, the latter modem being operated by the service provider. The service provider frequently installs a digital service access multiplexer (DSLAM) that comprises a plurality of DSL modems, each of which is connected to a copper wire pair. The DSLAM may be provided in a central office or may be arranged at a location that is closer to customer premises than the central office, such as a street cabinet. Providing the DSLAM in a street cabinet has the advantage that higher data transmission rates are achievable since achievable data transmission rate increase with decreasing length of the copper wire pair, i.e., the closer the DSLAM is located to the customer premises.